In daily life, in order to facilitate packaging and using of products, some folding positioning towel racks are usually used in a smaller bathroom, so that products can be folded in the non-use state to reduce space occupied by them, and to facilitate placing, packaging and using.
Currently, the relative angle between the folding positioning towel rack and the wall is 0 degree or 90 degrees on the market, the towel rack is sheathed in the groove or through hole in the wall through the shaft on the two ends thereof to achieve rotation, and in addition to, the wall is provided with positioning platform to limit rotation and sagging of the towel rack. However, in the use of the process, adjustable angle of the towel rack is limited, and will fall to hit people in non-use state of folding without restrictions against the wall.
It is necessary to develop a new folding positioning towel bar to improve its performance, and to meet people's daily needs.